102215-This is going to be hilarious
guardantTuraco GT began pestering gaslampTragedian GT at 21:39 -- 09:39 GT: mr. dietrich, we must talk! 09:39 GT: oh, hi. 09:39 GT: i have been contacted by a mr. nyarla aesona! 09:40 GT: apparently, you two are acquainted? 09:40 GT: oh god you talked to that troll too? 09:40 GT: enough, jack! 09:41 GT: i was informed that you were antagonizing the poor fellow and his friends 09:41 GT: is this true, mr. dietrich? 09:41 GT: why would i just antagonize someone? that doesn't even make any sense. 09:42 GT: apparently, you have been mistakenly under the impression that the game we are playing 09:42 GT: is a competetive one! 09:42 GT: i reject this! it is a game of cooperation 09:42 GT: now, i do not wish to "throw you under the bus", so to speak 09:43 GT: and as such i will presume this conflict is the product of a misunderstanding! 09:43 GT: where did you get the idea it was cooperative? 09:43 GT: from the game's own concept blurb, of course! 09:43 GT: it's a game meant to be played with friends! 09:43 GT: with, not against! 09:44 GT: i trust you understand the gravity of the matter, mr. detrich? 09:44 GT: no, not really. 09:44 GT: then i will spell it out for you! 09:44 GT: you are to apologize for your actions to mr. aesona and all those affected 09:45 GT: or otherwise suffer the consequences! 09:46 GT: so if i understand this correctly, you're taking the word of someone on the opposing team, who you've just met, against your own teammate. 09:46 GT: there is no opposing team, mr. detrich! 09:46 GT: we are all allies! 09:46 GT: and we have also just met! 09:46 GT: this is our second conversation! 09:46 GT: ever! 09:46 GT: now, do i have your word? 09:47 GT: that you will make amends with the alternians? 09:47 GT: you seem to be under a misapprehension about the nature of this game. 09:48 GT: am i really, jack? 09:48 GT: i doubt it. 09:48 GT: yes, you really are. 09:48 GT: even if it was meant to be played against one another 09:48 GT: i will break it under my heel. 09:48 GT: i will make it know civility. 09:48 GT: hahaha oh wow 09:48 GT: and your stubborness will hardly be an obstacle. 09:48 GT: now, abologize or you're off the team. 09:48 GT: now. 09:49 GT: well i certainly wouldn't want to oppose such a glorious leader. 09:50 GT: that being said, are you asking me to "abologize" to you, or to the trolls? 09:50 GT: the alternians, obviously. 09:50 GT: "alternians." 09:50 GT: so now you're even believing their alien nonsense. 09:51 GT: why shouldn't i? 09:51 GT: what harm could come of it, even if they are lying? 09:51 GT: fine, whatever. i'll play along because this is going to be hilarious to watch. 09:51 GT: even if you do it for so petty a reason, 09:51 GT: please try to be more cordial towards them. 09:51 GT: this is your only warning, jack. 09:51 GT: goodbye. i had best not hear of this again. 09:51 GT: for your sake. -- guardantTuraco GT ceased pestering gaslampTragedian GT at 21:51 -- Category:Jack Category:Arch